Caught
by BannanaMilk
Summary: While snooping through the items stashed in one of the Riddler's safe houses, Oswald find out that Ed is ( and has been ) a little more fond of him than he's ever known. Future Fic. Stalker Ed. Oswald is flattered.
1. Chapter 1

I don't endorse stalking. But Oswald and Ed are not normal people and neither are they in a normal setting. And of course this is fiction. I don't know about you but I got major stalker vibes from Ed with with both Kristin & Oswald. And though his intent may have been mostly harmless, he was still a lil' creeper.

* * *

Oswald watched Ed toss his torn jacket on a chair. It seemed they had lost the bat a ways back. And it was more than likely that he had his hands full with system of bombs that the Riddler had planted around the city.

The monocled man peered around curiously. Though the Riddler had sought his assistance with matters regarding the bat previously, Oswald had never been to this particular safe house. It seemed like the Queen's hive, the master location that held all of the greatest blueprints to Ed's most illustrious heists. There was a double monitored computer with a rats nest of tangling wires, all sorts of electronic gadgets and a murder board of different locations. Oswald could help but run his finger along the line of an intricate map.

"Don't touch anything!" Ed hissed.

Oswald retreated his hand slowly, still gazing around. He had absolutely no intention of following that instruction.

Despite the hodgepodge of if items, they seemed to be organized in a sort of rhythm that would be easy to disassemble and stashed into a nearby travelers trunk. Very necessary for a cut and run situation. It would be such a shame to lose such intricate work to the hands of the GCPD. Those idiots would not even be able to appreciate it.

"Your lucky that I am so generous. Mingling in this nonsense is not wise for a man of _my_ professional status. But, I suppose, I owe you a small favor for hacking into the bank mainframe for me," Oswald uttered nonchalantly. "Still, my list of favors doesn't seem to equate those you owe to me."

The two of them had maintained a public profile as frenemies. Though there had been whispers that they were something else. Neither of them would admit to any of that fictitious nonsense. Even though, Ed seemed to frequent the Iceberg lounge quite often nowadays.

Ed cackled "Professional? Like your underground redistribution of stolen IDs and credit cards? _Very_ _classy_ Oswald."

"Rumors," Oswald huffed, not bothering to mask a coy smirk. None of those operations were _legally_ tied to his name.

"And I recall that the basis of this alliance was our willingness to aid each other in certain-"

"Yes, yes." Oswald drawled exasperatedly. "I wasn't aware you brought me here to converse. Next time I'll bring tea and crackers." Oswald snickered beneath his breath.

Edward could bring up that Oswald was the one who started the conversation but that would be at the expense of looking like a petty child.

Ed growled in annoyance. "Stay here while I sanitize this." Ed pointed to a nasty little gash on his face. "And. don't. touch. anything."

"Yes, mother," he rolled his eyes. The fact that Ed seemed a bit nervous only fueled his curiosity. Even six years later, Oswald was still familiar with Ed's little nervous ticks. They had lived together, after all. It was a bit unnerving to think that perhaps Ed remembered his as well.

As soon as Edward disappeared into the bathroom Oswald rushed to pick through the mess of objects like a child reaching for a cookie when his mother was out of view. It was mostly obscure nick-knacks, riddles scribbled on pieces of papers, wires and disassembled electronics. There were a few dismantle doll limbs among other...odd things.

Oswald looked through the blueprints. While they were all clever and definitely signature of The Riddler's unnecessarily dramatic style, none of them seemed that extraordinary. Not compared to some of the stunts The Riddler had pulled in the past.

A closed door caught his eye. Oswald jiggled the handle. It was locked. There had to be a key _somewhere_. His curiosity was burning. He could care less if Ed caught him in the act. He searched high and low until he found a textured little box tucked in a fake bottom of an "antique" vase. The box seemed to open with a number code.

There was little to no chance that he was going to figure out this algorithm. Especially, since Ed was a master of puzzles. That did not stop him from trying. If there was one striking quality that defined Oswald Cobblepot, it was determination. He tried the dates of some of Ed's most recognized heists, his Arkham release date, his second Arkham release date, followed by a string of numbers that became less and less relevant to the man he was snooping on.

Oswald sighed in frustration. He was about to throw the box. In an act of desperation his entered Ed's birthday. No. He wasn't sure what compelled him to enter his own birthday but he found himself turning the dials in that order. Click. Bingo.

 _How peculiar…_

That could not have been a coincidence. It was definitely something he would have to look into later. Perhaps as a sort of leverage over the riddle-loving pest.

Oswald opened the door eagerly. What he found inside was far from exciting. More blueprints, an external hard drive, a trunk of obnoxious green clothing, a few of Batman's stolen gadgets and…

 _Was that…?_

A collection of photos and news clipping of **_him_**.

Oh, it was more than just that.

There were police sketches, buttons from his past suits, something that looked like a shoelace and a baggie with clippings of Oswald's hair.

Oswald ran his hand through his perfectly styled locks unconsciously as he examined the little bag.

My God, was this a turn off a events. This little collection was not put together recently, Oswald thought to himself as his eyes roamed over a character sketch that was most likely from the time that he had been presumed dead. That was far before he and Ed had ever met.

This was more than leverage over your enemy or a blackmail box for a partner that one does not completely trust _. This was a fucking shrine._ A shrine to HIM, the man that Edward Nygma claimed not to love.

Oswald continued to shift through the collection. His nose scrunched in disgust as he pondered just how old that tube of toothpaste was. And that...that was definitely a pair of his underwear from several years ago.

This was rich. Oh, how much fun he was going to have interrogating Edward.

In fact, while Oswald should have been disgusted or downright terrified by this display, he was rather flattered. The thought that Ed had painstakingly gathered all of these items without him noticing, collecting quietly and most likely watching him from afar, created an odd warm sensation in his chest. He should not have felt this way but he couldn't help it. There was both an emotional satisfaction and a sense of victory that arose from the discovery that Ed was hopelessly obsessed with him.

"Oswald!" Came a distant voice feigning irritation to mask a sense of panic.

"Oswald! Where are you?" Edward growled, "What did I tell you! How did you even get in-" The door creeked open.

"What are you doing?!" Came a screech at least two octaves higher than the previous sentence.

Oswald cast a casual glance upward from where he was sitting, the collage of items laid before him on the floor. He noted the neat sutures Ed had applied to his face. No wonder he had taken so long.

"Why, look how young I look here. How the years have passed." He pointed to a photo from a charity gala the two of them had attended when he was the mayor of Gotham, all of those years ago. "I really did like those frames on you. He traced Ed's glasses in the photo.

Ed looked like a deer in headlights. The flush rising in his face had made it to his ears. "How did you…? I…l..."

"How did I find your secret stalker stash of the last 10 years of my life?" He smirked up at the stuttering man before him. "By the way, I'm flattered that you used my birthday to safeguard your secrets. It's good that Batman has no idea that you are completely and utterly obsessed with me. That would be very inconvenient for me.

"I'm-!" Ed was now burning from both anger and embarrassment. "I am not obsessed with you! Those items are simply for the purpose of research-" He paused, thinking quickly, as he seemed to be digging himself into a deeper hole.

"Research on my choice of undergarments?" Oswald waved the pair of briefs tauntingly. "Because I have far more elegant pairs than this, Edward. You could have asked." He winked at the taller man, in attempt to egg him on.

Ed was not having it. He grinded his teeth together. "Research for the purpose of potential blackmail, should you ever betray me again."

This little game had taken a dangerous turn. Oswald staggered to his feet. His fists balled and his eyes burned holes into Edward's irises. He would not stand for that accusation.

"You're not the only one who was betrayed by someone you loved. You tore me apart! You desecrated the memory of my father! "

"But I didn't _love_ you Oswald." Ed ripped open the wound just to throw salt in it.

"Ha! Your little collection begs to differ. There is stuff in there that dates back to before I even knew your name."

"You knew my name!"

"You may have told it to me but I. didn't. care."

Edward stepped closer, determined to keep the upper hand, especially after being so greatly humiliated. "You're so hopelessly ignorant. I was merely seeking your advice during my change of perspective. I also happened to save to life. Did you forget that?"

"That was for your own benefit! You drugged me! That was probably kidnapping for all I know. And after all the trust I put in you, you _shot_ me." Oswald hissed. He stayed firm, burying his emotions deep inside him despite the sickening twist of his stomach.

"You killed the woman I loved. Shooting you was an act of _kindness_ compared to what I could have done," Edward snarled. Unconsciously moving closer, staring down Oswald with intensity. "I didn't need you to become who I am, Oswald."

The smaller man did not budge. "I did it because I loved you." Oswald screeched. "But it's not like _you_ know anything about that! It was a selfish love at first, I know. There are things I still regret. I may have lied but I found error in my ways. I came clean. I would have done _anything_ for you!" Oswald's green eyes were wild with rage. He moved closer to the taller man, standing tall like a cat arching its back at a rivalling predator. "Remind me, what did you tell Miss Kringle after you killed her boyfriend?"

Edward's eyes widened in horror.

"Lies. You lied to her! But you did it because you loved her. You fucking hypocrite!"

Oswald felt his back slam against the wall, a large hand wrapping around his throat. The pressure was firm enough to hold him in place but not hard enough to severely cut his airflow yet. Edward's brown eyes born into his soul like daggers. His teeth were bared, clench so tightly that the muscles in his jaw visibly tightened.

"I was ready to sacrifice myself for you." Oswald rasped despite the grip on his throat.

Oswald's chin was lifted roughly as Ed's lips met his viciously. Their teeth clacked as their mouths meshed together in the hot mess of the kiss. Oswald's tongue fought for dominance before being captured between Ed's teeth. He's head was pressed firmly against the wall as Ed kissed him with fervor, lips roughly meeting his again and again. The two broke for air momentarily, both panting like they'd run a marathon.

"You're a fucking psycho," Oswald mumbled while grasping Edward's hair roughly and pulling him down for another searing kiss. Ed growled, clearly loving the tingle of pain in his scalp. Oswald ran his rounded nails along the sides of Ed's face, grazing his jaw.

He felt a moan vibrate from the taller man's lips through his as he sunk his teeth into his lower lip. He gasped against Ed's lips as he felt himself lifted off of the ground. His legs wrapped around Ed's hips instinctively. His wrists were snatched up and held firmly above his head. Oswald protested, pulling at his wrists and growling against Ed's lips.

That only seemed to egg Ed on as the grip tightened and he pulled away to sink his teeth into Oswald's neck, earning a loud moan from the smaller man.

Oswald was surprised to find himself so aroused in this position, rough handled and restrained by this insufferable man that he was still very much in love with. Oswald may have been stubborn and quick to mask his feeling but at least he could admit them to himself when they were staring him the face.

Edward was another story. But Oswald was trying not to think too much into this at this moment. He was enjoying himself way too much to be plagued by confusion. And he wasn't ready to face the fact that this moment may not last.

He tipped his head back allowing Ed to trail wet, rough kisses down his neck. Their eyes met again for a split second as Ed dipped his head to claim Oswald's lips again, this time slowly and with gentle passion. Oswald traced the lip if his tongue along the length of Edward's tongue. He felt the taller man shiver in delight. There lips moved in sync, tongues caressing. When they broke for air, Ed rested his forehead atop Oswald's and loosed his grip on the smaller man's wrists before releasing them gently. He carefully tucked his hand beneath the thigh of Oswald's bad leg to support it as he continued to carry him. Ed pressed his body a little closer. His breaths were becoming more steady again.

Oswald gently slipped his arms around Ed's neck and looked into his eyes. He wondered if his own lips were as swollen. "I've been waiting for this for a long time", he whispered tentatively. He was still high off of endorphins from their heated kiss. His senses were coming back and he noticed how reckless his words were.

Before he had time to fret he heard Ed, whisper back, "So have I."

Ed chewed his lip anxiously. He parted his lips to speak but no sound followed. He swallowed dryly. "You were right to assume that I had...an interest in you. I have wanted you for a long time. Even before I full understood it"

Oswald nodded slowly. He was so taken aback by this confession he wasn't even sure what to say.

"But, I think I'm right to assume that my interest in you turns you on." Edward rose a brow and searched Oswald's face for evidence. He received it in the form of a blossoming blush.

"That… would not be incorrect. I do find it flattering." He smiled at the absurdity of it all. "I guess you're not the only psychopath."

He brushed a piece of Edward's hair from his face. "When you say interest, do you mean desire…? ...lust? ... _feelings_?" He said the last word I bit hopefully.

Ed pursed his lips and then sighed. He was having hard time voicing his answer. "Yes, all of those things. I was grappling with them all those years ago. I wasn't sure. I'd never really… I was trying to figure myself out before…"

"Before I ruined everything." Oswald said sadly.

"You weren't the only one at fault." He smiled sadly. "I will be honest, I don't regret everything I did. But I regret most of it. I regret hurting you the way I did. You deserved my anger but you didn't deserve that."

"You didn't deserve the pain I caused you either. It may not mean anything now, but I've thought about it often. It hurts me, still. _I really am sorry."_

A small smiled curled at the corner of Ed's lips. "You still love me after all this time. _How?_ "

Oswald felt his insides twist. There was still a lingering fear of facing these emotions, spurred from years of pain between him and Edward. But he wanted to believe this moment. He wanted this to be real. "You once said the heart keeps it own time." While Ed had claimed to fall in love in a couple of days, Oswald was unable to fall out of love after all these years.

Ed let his eyes fluttered closed. He exhaled calmly, his forehead still pressed to Oswald's. "I think of you often." He lifted his lids again, gaze falling to the floor in uncertainty. "I hate to see enjoying lengthy encounters with other people."

"Go on." Oswald said wheel bearing a coyly little smile.

Ed furrowed his brow at the teasing reply to his confession. He snapped his jaws at Oswald playfully.

"Okay, I'll be good." Oswald smiled softly. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if this was real.

Ed sighed. His eyes finally met Oswald's again. "I'm not sure if it's love." It was. _Oh, it was_. But unlike Oswald, Ed wasn't so accustomed to admitting his own feelings, to himself. "And after all this time, I think I'm ready to find out. Because it's definitely something significant."

He waited for Oswald's response. His eyelids lowered a bit when he felt dainty little fingers play with the hair at the base of his neck.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Oswald hummed contently. "It will definitely make your visits a little more exhilarating." Neither of them could doubt that there had been a lot of sexual tension lingering between them despite their constant banter. "One condition."

Ed raised a brow.

"You show me all of your Oswald collection. And from now on, if you take pictures of me, please get my approval first. Some of those are from hideous angles. The least you can do is get my good side."

Ed broke into laughter. He slowly lowered Oswald and placed him carefully on his feet.

"If you so desperately want to look through all of it, you are welcome to stay. But I only have one bed and I know this place isn't up to your standards."

"There is no question. We are going through it all in detail."

Ed squirmed a little but did not deny the request.

"As for my standards. You'll make it up to me. Especially since I am more than certain that wasn't your phone in your pocket that was nudging my thigh the whole time." Oswald winked. He smiled to himself as he watched a soft blush dust Ed's cheeks for the second time today. It was a good look on him.

* * *

This was fun to write. Let me know what you guys think.

And if you want me to continue this story. I am considering it. Of course, the moment of tenderness at the end is fleeting. Ed & Oswald will definitely need to come to terms with a few more things in order to fall back into (their version of ) a somewhat amorous relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed adjusted the lenses on his binoculars to create a sharper image. He could see Oswald waving his hand dismissively to his bodyguards in the hallway as he retired to his office. Two of the armed me waited outside his door, diligent as well trained dogs.

The Penguin removed his feathered jacket, hanging it neatly on a coat rack near his desk. Ed watched Oswald sit. He sunk into the large chair as if releasing the burden of a long day.

Ed increased the zoom the on the lense. Oswald's we're alit with a little sparkle as he gazed upon something on his desk. A little gift. He folded his hands beneath his chin, propping it atop them, as he gazed down at the little box adoringly for a few moments before making a move to open it.

Ed felt sick to his stomach. He grinded his teeth in frustration. Anger was building up in his chest, threatening to rise up like bile. He could not handle _this_. Not only did someone find it fitting to give Oswald a gift, they also quite obviously held Oswald's affections. He was certain that no amount of bleach would burn Oswald's adoring gaze at the box out of his mind.

Ed would not stand for this. He was Oswald's only love, _indisputably_. If there was one constant thing in Ed Nygma's life it was that, despite the tragedies that tore them apart, Oswald Cobblepot held a deep an hopeless love for him. And Ed reveled in it.

There could be no substitutions.

He replayed that night in his head, with Oswald curled against him in his bed. Their body heat mingled, he breathed in Oswald's scent. Finally after all of his yearning, the silent eyes watching the King of Gotham's every move, Ed's desire had materialized. He had spilled more emotions than he was willing that night. Confessions that had been locked in the deepest archives of his mind to rot. Oswald's little discovery had thrust the two of them into this new phase.

There was no going back.

He remembered that warmth. His body craved it. To hold this man in his arms, to let his fingers trace the contours of his face as if logging them in an important archive for future use.

Oswald had not allowed any intrusive physical contact. Just soft touches and deep kisses. Ed did not pushed him. They both need time to heal.

It was evident that this was a relationship that had to be repaired stitch by stitch.

After that night they had both fallen back into their regular routines. A business-like partnership that was, ever-so slowly, bordering on the line of companionship.

But little passing smiles and endearing comments that Oswald had awarded Ed were a little more than confusing. They were both jaded, both hesitant to fall back into each other's lives so deeply, _both cynical of love_. This would not be easy, that fact was inevitable.

But Edward had not risked exposing his inner desires for nothing. _Oswald. Was. His._

This adversary had to be discovered and _destroyed_.

He ignored the voices in the back of his head whispering: _Jealousy, jealousy. This is MADNESS. You're overreacting._

Oswald unwrapped the small package, removing a letter that was tucked beneath the decorative paper. His eyes roamed the sheet of stationary fondly. The ends of his lips curled upward as his gaze travelled down the page.

Ed's knuckles were white. He hadn't even realized how tightly his was gripping the binoculars. He had to get his hands on that letter.

He was already familiar with Oswald's daily schedule, from when he woke in the morning to when he returned home from the Lounge late at night. Edward knew all of Oswald's patterns and nuances. He had been watching feisty little man for several years, through his progression to power; even before the start of their former friendship. It had been an on and off project at first but his little addiction had heightened recently.

Just as Ed was devising a break-in strategy in his head he recalled something devastating. His own words echoed in his head, 'After all this time, I think I'm ready to find out. Because it's definitely something significant.'

He had agreed to this. To start over. _To try_.

It was Oswald's jealous rage that had torn them apart in the first place; His fierce and unyielding love.

Was Ed willing to risk such a catastrophe?

He exhaled, trying to ward back the rising flames of ferocious jealousy.

Oswald instinctively unlocked his desk drawer to reach for a gun, when he heard his office window slide open.

He took his finger off of the trigger when he met eyes with the intruder. _This green idiot._

Oswald could not help but smile, which quickly twisted into a haughty little smirk. "Have you decided that the back door is no longer dramatic enough for you?"

Edward ignored the comment, sauntering into the office and casually making his way closer to Oswald. He could now see the contents of the box. The angle from atop the neighboring building, which he was using to spy on Oswald, was not very ideal for details. The gift looked to be a little golden lapel pin in the shape of an umbrella. It was accented with a tiny dot of amethyst. Disturbingly appropriate. His rival was classy.

"Where were you exactly, that you determined my fire escape to be the most probable entrance?" Oswald quirked a brow. Being admired was a compliment but being stalked was risky venture when your admirer tended to be difficult to read. Maybe that was what drew them to each other, the inherit cleverness and the tendency to mask their emotions from the world.

Edward circled Oswald like a predator. "Nice choice of gun." He did not bother to answer the incriminating question. "It is a bit concerning that you do not carry one _on your person_ , considering your status."

"I do. But I prefer this one." He ran his finger along the engraving of gold plated pistol. "Your concern for me is touching." Oswald's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I am not sure that your enemies will find flowers intimidating." Ed noted the elegant detail of the engraving that snaked its way up the barrel. It was rustic and almost looked ceremonial. _Very Oswald._

Ed shrugged. "What fun will I have calling out your nuances if you are _dead_." He couldn't help the worlds tumbling from his mouth and it was obvious neither could Oswald. They had been at this for years now. It was impossible for them to wake up and fall into something more gentle overnight.

"I beg to differ, my dear Edward," Oswald chided. "What is more humiliating than being taken out by such an extravagant gun." That was Oswald, going for the ego first.

"Touche." Ed made sure to casually snatch up the letter while Oswald was distracted by their conversation.

Oswald's brows knit together when he caught notice. "What are you doing?" The tone seemed more inquisitive than irritated.

Ed did not bother to beat around the bush. "Who is Martin?"

Oswald looked a bit taken aback at first. "I beg your pardon?"

Ed's stomach dropped. The fire inside him, grew anew. "Who. Is. Martin." Ed repeated between clenched teeth.

The flame must have burned in his eyes because Oswald's lips twisted into a little smirk. " _Mar-tine."_

" _What?"_

"It is pronounced 'Martine'." Oswald shrugged nonchalantly. He was clearly enjoying Ed's torment.

Ed's fists were curled so tight that his fingernails were digging into his palms. He could not believe this. After he had spilled his guts to Oswald. Had he been played? Was this some sort of sick revenge. Ed was a split second from lashing out, a storm of words on the tip of his tongue.

"He's my son."

The storm was vanquished with those three words.

" _-What?"_

Ed's mind was swimming. Had he heard correctly? He swore his brain was short circuiting.

"Your what?" He asked again, none the less dumbfounded than before.

"My son. Martin is my son." Oswald said calmly, like this was common knowledge.

"How-?" Ed was far too taken aback to form proper sentences.

"Oh, so there were some details that slipped below your radar in your little quest to catalogue my entire life," Oswald drawled vexingly, making sure to rub it in. "Honestly I am very relieved. I have taken great measures to keep my relationship with Martin concealed. In fact it was quite tricky to receive that letter covertly. It's such a shame that I will have to burn it." Oswald sighed.

Providing Ed with this information was a potential risk, one that Oswald hoped he was not taking in vain. He and Edward had been slowly falling back into each other's presence far before the confession. Oswald had thought that it was his heart wishfully thinking or his mind playing tricks on him. Now he had proof and the reckless emotion side of his was screaming with joy while his better logical self scolded him. Six years had passed. It would not be easy but he was ready to try and let his fears come to rest. He was taking a chance.

"You have...a secret son?" Ed ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to process his unexpected information. He was still bewildered. "How could I have missed this?"

"Easy." Oswald said matter-of-factly. "I destroyed any paperwork that tied us together, killed several people involved and bribed the rest of them. I have also gone through great measures to keep our correspondence covert and as minimal as possible, as torturous as it is. I will not have the boy be used as leverage against me again. Even though he has grown into quite the little trooper himself. He's very handy with a knife." Oswald smiled dreamily for a short moment before returning his attention back to Ed. "You may be good, but I can be better. Besides you were too busy with your nonsense parade in the Narrows when my relationship with Martin was public. So I guess that's on _you_."

Ed rolled his eyes at the jab. He should not have been surprised. Oswald was incredibly resourceful and dedicated, especially when it came to matters of the heart.

Ed brought his hand to his chin as he pondered all the effort Oswald must have gone through. "How tedious. I am impressed. This son of yours...biological?" He was fearful of the answer.

"No. And not legally adopted. No technically, that is." Oswald's little smirk returned. This time he was the predator closing in on his prey. "Did anyone tell you that jealousy looks good on you?"

Ed tried to repress the warmth rising in his cheeks. "I am _not_ jealous."

Oswald moved closer. "Oh look at me, the _big bad Riddler_ , overcome with jealousy over Oswald's son." He laughed, the sound echoing in Ed's ears.

"That's preposterous. Why would I be jealous of a _child._ " He bit back, fighting the urge to shrink away from Oswald's smouldering gaze. Was it just him or was there a coquettish twinkle in the other man's eyes?

"You didn't know that a few minutes ago." He bore a sly, cheshire like grin. Oswald traced along Ed's chin with a single finger. Now tell my why you are _really_ here."

The heat rising in Ed's body was too strong to deny. "I'd rather show you." He quickly dipped his hands below Oswald's bottom and lifted him, placing him on the desk. He earned a yelp of surprised and quickly silenced it by crashing their lips together Their lips met again and again, waging a passionate war of dominance. Oswald bit Ed's lower lip roughly, delighted when a growl buzzed from his lover's lips to his. Ed's hands were still grasping Oswald's ass firmly. He pressed their bodies flush against each other and slipped his tongue between Oswald 's fingers are tangled in Ed's hair in no time, pulling, blunt nails grazing his scalp with the most delicious friction.

He breaks away when he feels his lungs screaming for air. Oswald's breath brushes his lips in warm puffs as their eyes lock together, lost in the deep depths of each other's irises. That brief moment almost seems like a lifetime.

Ed dips his head to press warm kisses down Oswald's waiting neck. His skin in hot and blushing, begging to be ravaged. Little gasps are plucked from his wet lips as Ed's teeth graze his flesh, nipping all of the right places. His mind is a frenzy. He's never been touched like this. _He's never been touched._

When Ed's fingers move deftly to undo Oswald's belt he lurches. His hands move quickly to halt the invading force. Ed catches a glimpse of Oswald's face before the mask slips over. His eyes are wide, dilated with unregulated emotion, fear and uncertainty.

Ed studies him curiously trying to understand that nature of this arrangement. Perhaps he had missasses this, _this relationship_. Oswald Cobblepot was an wondrously curious phenomenon.

In their younger years, in the height of their friendship, Ed would have wondered if he had made some grave mistake. He was callow then; lost, tentatively searching for a source of appreciation, companionship, _love_. Through the trials of life he had become more confident, clever, and immaculately versed in the human condition and collective physical elements of emotion. That was a necessary skill for unravelling one's victims.

But here, with Oswald, his skills were not fashioned to be used for manipulation, despite his wired impulses. When the fierce facade melted away he was left with the raw truth. Ed had a strong regard for Oswald's feelings and he was desperately fighting to keep his place in Oswald's heart.

His hands fall away without protest and rest gently atop Oswald's thighs. They lock eyes. Ed's are soft, glowing with sentiment; a wordless apology.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on?" Oswald's voice was soft and fleeting. His lashes fanning over his eyes as his gaze fell to his lap. "Bitter and procacious until we're forced together, a slave to our carnal desires."

Ed knew well enough, that this had nothing to do with Oswald's knee-jerk reaction to his touch. It was a diversion, but even still, it was something that had most likely been plaguing Oswald for a long time now. Edward could not deny, he had been wondering the same thing. Where in their lives had they become so damaged that they could not accept a second chance to heal? Were they so damaged that they had accepted pain as a second nature?

"You haven't exactly been peachy yourself. If we are going to try and move forward then we have to be harmonious in our efforts. It takes two Oswald." Ed chided gently.

Oswald scoffed. "I was trying." his voice cracked, a shaky cry, ladened with emotion. "After your little stunt. I thought you wanted this." _Wanted me._

Ed's face burned in frustration. "I made it clear that I wanted you. I confessed to my affixation-my _affection_ for you."

"Oh, because that was absolutely clear when you _abandoned me_." Oswald hissed through his teeth.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He bristled back.

Oswald does not yeild. He looked Ed straight in the eyes, gaze burning with vindication.

"When you met me at the water's edge."

Ed swallowed dryly. He remembered that day, just days after they'd spent their night together. His nerve endings burned, crackling with sparks of anxiety. _That place_.

"When I gave you the map that I promised you. You were cold. _You left me_. No goodbye, no thank you. No acknowledgment. How was I supposed to know that you had not fed me a string of _lies_ the night before. That this was not another one of your _games_." Oswald whispered venomously. And even so, he has let Ed get so close again today. This man was like a drug he couldn't quit.

"I-I couldn't." Ed stuttered. His eyes were downcast, drowning in pain like a wounded animal. He tried to breath as the memory flooded him. The crack of the gun fire. Oswald's hair wisping around his face as he fell to depths of the water. The reams of blood that floated to the water's surface like smoke. That place, so close to where he had shot Oswald all of those years ago. He still dreampth of it vividly. It tore into the abscesses of his mind, carving holes into his tainted conscience. "I couldn't face you there. It was too- It was too similar." He finally breathed. "I couldn't forgive myself."

Oswald's eyes were gentle now, soft and apologetic. "I know." He seemed loss for words. "I can't-" He paused, seeming to reassess the words lingering on his tongue. "This is not going to be easy. You and I fight fire with fire. But maybe it would do us some good to be a little…" His fingers were slowly tipping Ed's chin up and forcing Their eyes together once again. "... _understanding_." He traced his thumb along Ed's jaw and shifted a little farther back on the top of the desk so he could pull Ed back between his legs, their bodies nearly touching. "I shouldn't have lashed out at you."

Ed's lashes brushes the tops of his cheeks as his eyes fluttered close. He gave into the soft sensation of Oswald's touch on his skin. "We could have both benefiting from being more communicative. I truly am sorry."

"Me too." Oswald murmured, bringing their bodies flush against each other once again. He took Ed's face in his hands, tracing both of his thumbs over his cheeks. He pulled his face forward gently to press a chaste kiss to his lips. The small kiss seemed to last for a lifetime, their combined warmth sheltering like a safety blanket.

Oswald's eyes fluttered open slowly once they parted. He was savoring the moment. He looked up once again, eyes swimming with a bashful uncertainty that seemed almost innocent. He chewed his lip and exhaled softly. "I-" He spoke almost inaudibly.

"Yes?" Ed coaxed. It was his turned to stroke along the the contour of Oswald's chin with the gentlest touch.

"Can we move slowly. I'm not accustomed to..." Oswald's freckles were scattered about his cheeks like little stars in amongst the wisps of the soft flush flourishing in his cheeks.

 _Ah_ , here was the answer to question he was seeking. The ends of Ed's lips curled into the softest little smile. "I won't touch you, if you aren't comfortable."

"No!" Oswald fumbled hastily. His cheeks were a soft pink. "I mean, I _like_ it when you touch me. I am just not ready to indulge in anything overtly physical yet. Not like-" He seemed to be struggling for words.

It was oddly endearing. The King of Gotham, a known crime boss and killer, bashful in face of physical intimacy. Something about this new found information drove him to love Oswald even more. He had a deep and unyielding desire to protect him.

"Then I shall only touch you with your permission." He moved closer, whispering the words onto Oswald's lips. He brushed their lips together, kissing him gently. The pad of Ed's thumb grazed along the bottom of Oswald's chin. "May I have the honor of touching you here. Your face is a work of art, it would be a shame if I couldn't admire it." There was a playful ring to his words, however true the statement was. He stroked along the seam of Oswald's lips just for emphasis.

Oswald bit the tip of his thumb in response, glancing up at his eyes coyly despite the ever present blush still dusting his cheeks. "You don't have to ask me for everything. I will tell you when I _don't_ want something. Or show you. I just don't want to move to fast."

The way Oswald was beating around the bush was enchantingly charming. "I don't know what I am going to do with all of this freedom." A coquettish smile blossomed on Ed's lips. He dipped his head to kiss along Oswald's collar bone, earning a content sigh. He gripped Oswald's hips with gentle pressure.

Suddenly, and preposterous thought wormed its way into Ed's mind. Could it be possible that Oswald was completely untouched, _pure_. That type of innocence seemed beyond a place such as Gotham. Beyond a man like Oswald. Yet, Oswald had loved Ed unconditionally throughout the years. Just him. No other.

Ed felt and odd sense of warmth in his chest, a swell of pride and affection building slowly.

He would not do Oswald wrong. He would unfold him delicately like a flower, treating each petal with respect.

His hands slowly massaged Oswald's sides as his nose brushed along Oswald's jaw. He pressed a kiss to the center of his neck. "There is no marvel in discovering all things in one day. What is the journey without a little mystery?" Their lips found each other once again meeting over and over in sweet, short kisses. "I am in no hurry." He murmured between kisses. "We can chart new territory together."

Oswald felt lax in his arms, giving himself over to the tide of affection lingering between them, falling in and out like the waves. "I'd like that." He whispered back eyes closed. They kissed slowly until their lips were numb and swollen.

When Oswald bid Ed goodbye that night neither of them felt hollow. They both knew that with the new day their souls would be intermingled, healing slowly together.

* * *

I've been working so much. Hopefully I will get a chance to write Chapter 3 soon. Probably by next weekend.

All reviews are appreciated!


End file.
